


The Honeymoon

by Thatoneloser_kid



Series: Curious Archer Prompts and one shots [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneloser_kid/pseuds/Thatoneloser_kid
Summary: A few people after for a continuation of the wedding fic so here it is : )





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I am not great at writing smut but I tried.
> 
> if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr- thatoneloser-kid.tumblr.com

Alice had been fidgety on the first half of the journey to the cabin, frustrated and more than a little highly strung. Then she just wasn’t.

She was still, too still, and that worried Robin. Had she over stepped? Pushed Alice too far? Was Alice mad at her?

She knew none of those things were true when they entered the cabin and Robin disappeared for two minutes to put their bags in the bedroom and get her bow, and when she came back out to the living area Alice had stripped off down to nothing bar a pair of thigh high, black lacy stockings and a pair of red and black lacy panties that Robin was sure she brought over from Earth realm.

Robin’s bow tumbled from her fingers and hit the floor clatter but she didn’t care, she just advanced on Alice, who smirked at her, allowing her to come within a few inches before placing her finger on Robin’s collarbone.

“I thought you needed to get firewood?”

“It can wait,” Robin tried to kiss Alice but she placed a finger on Robin’s lips before she could.

“Go get firewood.” Alice ordered, her voice low, sending quivers through Robin’s entire body.

“But-“ Robin stared in a pathetic little voice, frowning over at her wife.

“But nothing,” Alice interjected. “You said it yourself. Firewood, fire then me. And I’ve already taken the dress off, I will be in bed waiting for you when you get a fire started.”

“Alice,” Robin whined.

“That’s what you’re going to be saying,” Alice repeated Robin’s words with a smirk.

“You- you can’t seriously be throwing me out to get wood.” Robin pouted like a petulant child. “You have to be just as turned on as I am.”

“Mm,” Alice hummed, turning and heading for the bedroom. “I wouldn’t take too long or I will start without you.”

Robin just watched her leave, her eyes running down the length of Alice’s body.

She only snapped out of it when Alice closed the bedroom door behind her, quickly grabbing her bow and the axe by the door and leaving.

She got just enough wood to do them the night, even shot a few rabbits for supper later, before heading back, dropping the kills on the counter and starting the fire.

She quickly washed her hands after spending too long getting the fire started and rushing into the bedroom, skidding to a halt at the door when her eyes landing on Alice. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered at the sight of her girlfriend- no, wife- lying on her front on the bed, her arms tucked under her cheek.

“Finally, I almost just started myself.” Alice huffed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Robin groaned, moving toward Alice, who stood just before she reached her.

“Lie down,” Alice ordered.

“What?”

“Take the jacket off and lie down.”

Robin didn’t have it in her to argue, not with Alice standing in for her with very little on.

So she stripped off her jacket and her boots and reclined back on the bed, her eyes not leaving Alice as she went around the room and lit all the candles.

“You were a real jerk earlier, Robin.” Alice commented.

“What, do you want me to apologise or something?” Robin questioned, her mouth dry as she watched Alice saunter over to her.

“No,” Alice knelt on the edge of the bed, pulling the lace of Robin’s waistcoat to undo it. “I am going to make you sorry, though.”

Robin felt goosebumps erupt over her entire body at those words, reaching out to touch Alice but her hand was promptly slapped away. “You don’t touch me until I say you can.”

Robin’s lips lifted into a ghost of a smirk, bossy Alice was one of her favourites.

Alice undone Robin’s waistcoat slowly, then moving onto her breeches, slowly pulling them down and throwing them off to the side.

Alice kissed Robin’s calf, up her thigh, stopping just at the edge of her panties.

“Alice,” Robin groaned.

“Patience, love.” Alice smirked up at Robin.

Once she got Robin’s waistcoat, shirt and bra off (it took far too long in Robin’s opinion) she kneeled between Robin’s legs, her fingers trailing down Robin’s taught stomach.

“What you did was mean, Robin.” Alice whispered, her fingers dipping under the waistband of the archer’s underwear.

“You love it,” Robin shot back.

Alice ignored her, slowly dragging Robin’s underwear off.

“I was frustrated for the first half of the journey here, I couldn’t wait to get here and for you to do all those things you said you would.” Alice spoke slowly, trailing her fingertips up Robin’s inner thigh, ghosting over her clit before moving over her hip bone.

Robin arched at the barely there touch, her legs quivering.

“Then I decided that I was going to have my way with you first,” Alice chirped, all too innocently for what she was doing. “And you aren’t allowed to touch me the entire time, understood?”

“I thought you liked it when I scratched up your back?” Robin grinned up at Alice, her chest rising and falling a little faster than before.

“That is true,” Alice hummed, her fingers trailing up Robin’s stomach,through the valley of her breasts and to her collarbone. She traced the bone there before moving back to her neck and slowly wrapping her fingers around her neck. Robin’s eyes darkened. “But I like it better then you do as you’re told.”

Robin swallowed, her lips parting and a little gasp escaping when Alice squeezed a little tighter.

“Your hands don’t leave the bed posts until I say otherwise.”

Robin nodded, slowly raising her arms and gripping tightly onto the wood of the of the headboard.

“Good girl,” Alice said, smirking when Robin groaned softly. “Your praises fetish has definitely followed you from childhood, Nobin.”

“Fuck off,”

Alice grinned, her fingers dancing over Robin’s mound to her clit, causing the woman to gasp.

“Now, whenever you’re ready to say sorry for being such a jerk, feel free.” Alice said, running her fingers through Robin’s wet folds.

“Alice,” Robin whined.

“Yes, honey?”

“Please, just- please.” Robin begged.

“Begging isn’t what I want from you.” Alice said.

Robin tensed her jaw, her hips twitching and lifting with all the barely there touches from Alice. “I’m not sorry,”

“You will be.” Alice hummed, removed her hand from around Robin’s throat and dragging her nails down the skin of her chest until she reached Robin’s breasts.

She palmed and squeezed and pinched Robin’s nipple, making Robin groaned, her back arching against Alice’s hand.

Then her hand was gone and Alice was now propped up on her elbows between Robin’s legs. Alice placed Robin’s legs over her shoulder, digging her fingers into her hips, making Robin close her eyes and groan, her head falling back against the pillow and her arm covering her eyes. “Shit,”

Alice kissed her mound, then her clit before peeking her tongue out, and even though it was just a kitten lick Robin’s entire body reacted.

“Eager,”

“You suck,” Robin grumbled.

“Well, if you insist,” Alice sucked on Robin’s clit before licking her in broad strokes, prompting a loud moan of her name from Robin.

Alice kept that up until she could feel Robin’s legs start to shake, then she stopped abruptly, causing Robin’s body to just collapse against the bed.

“Alice!”

“Mm?” Alice hummed, raising her eyebrow expectantly.

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m so fucking sorry.” Robin growled. “I. Am. Sorry.”

Alice smirked, moving to tease Robin’s entrance with her finger. “Good girl.”

Robin glared Alice, opening her mouth to say something, probably snide, but her mouth just hung open and her head fall back against to pillow, her fingers gripping tightly on the headboard, causing the wood to creak when Alice slowly pushing inside her.

“I honestly thought you would be harder to crack,” Alice admitted, crooking her finger inside Robin, stroking just behind her clit as her thumb moved circles on the hard nub. Alice pushed herself up onto her free hand, staring down at her wife. “Being someone’s wife has made you soft, Nobin.”

Robin huffed out a breathless laugh. “I’ll fucking show you soft when I get to have my way with you, Tower Girl.”

“You definitely got that vulgar mouth from growing up in earth realm.” Alice commented.

“I thought you loved this vulgar mouth,”

“Only when it isn’t talking.” Alice added another finger before Robin could make any smart comments, picking up the pace. “So, until you’re using that mouth for something other than snide remarks and sarcastic comments,” Alice slide her hand up Robin’s body to cover her mouth. “Kept it shut.”

Robin’s eyes darkened and her walls tightened around Alice’s fingers.

“Nod if you understand me,” Robin nodded slightly and sharply. “Atta girl.”

Robin groaned against Alice’s hand when Alice for a little rougher, her fingers tightening on the wooden headboard to the point Alice honestly thought it was going to splinter or crack.

Alice could always tell then Robin was close, her hips would arch toward her ever so slowly as the the orgasm built up, and Alice considered slowing down just to tease Robin, build her right up to the edge then draw it back.

She decided against it, her eyes not leaving Robin as her eyes fluttered closed, her head pushing back into the pillow and her hips collapsing against the mattress when she tumbled over the edge.

Alice slowed, riding Robin through the orgasm until Robin moved her hips to the side, her way of telling Alice it was okay to stop.

“Holy shit,” Robin breathed when Alice removed her hand from her mouth.

“Was that okay?”

Robin couldn’t help but laugh at the sudden shift in the woman. “Yes, Alice. That was more than okay.”

Alice nodded, smiling softly at her.

“You,” Robin lazily pointed over at her. “You wait until I get feeling back in my body.”

Alice laughed, tracing patters on Robin’s toned stomach. “You’re beautiful,” Alice whispered, tracing around Robin’s belly button. “And you’re my wife.”

Robin laughed breathlessly. “Yes, I am.”

“And you love me,”

Robin smiled softly at her as she sat up, planting a kiss on Alice’s lips. “More than anything.” Robin hummed. “But now you’re going to pay for that.”

Robin slipped them over easily, and Alice squealed at the sudden movement.

Robin kissed Alice’s lips, then her cheek, then down her jaw and neck.

“I love you,” she whispered against the hallow of Alice’s neck before moving down her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, only straying to playfully nip at one of Alice’s nipples, smirking up at her through her eyelashes when Alice let out a sound that seemed to be a moan mixed with a groan.

Robin kissed her way down Alice’s body, over the damp fabric of her panties and down her thighs, pulling down Alice’s underwear as she went.

“The stockings are staying,” she said she she threw the probably ruined garment onto the floor.

“I thought you would like them,”

“You thought right, did you bring them from Hyperion Heights?”

“I got them for a special occasion, haven’t really had the chance to use them until now.”

“Mm,” Robin hummed, running her hands down the length of Alice’s leg. “You look incredibly sexy in them.”

Robin didn’t wait for Alice to reply, instead she ran her fingertips over the girls clit.m and through her folds, a little grin pulling on her lips. “You’re so wet,”

“Can you blame me? Have you seen you?”

Robin rolled her eyes, rubbing barely there circles on Alice’s clit, moving her hand away at the same pace Alice lifted her hips for more traction.

“Don’t do this, I just watched you get off, I need this.”

“Mm,” Robin hummed, but didn’t change her speed or pressure on Alice’s clit.

It was easy at the best of times to wind Alice up but after she had just gotten Robin off and was already so highly strung? Robin knew it wouldn’t take long until Alice started begging.

“What do you want, Alice?”

“Harder,” Alice groaned, her hips bucking up, a little gasp escaping her lips at the extra pressure.

“Not when you aren’t behaving yourself,” Robin growled, holding Alice’s hips against the mattress with her free hand.

Robin dipped down to kiss Alice’s chest before taking her nipple into her mouth, causing a jolt to shot through Alice’s entire body.

“Robin,” Alice gasped, her fingers tangling in Robin’s hair.

“Hm?” Robin hummed, scrapping her teeth across Alice’s hardened nipple.

“Please.” Alice groaned. “Is that what you what? Please, just go harder, Robin. Faster.”

Robin smirked. “I can’t say no to my beautiful wife now, can I?”

So Robin got progressively harder and faster, and Alice’s fingers moved from her hair to her back, dogging so deep that Robin knew she was draw blood from those little crest moon shaped indents.

“I love you, Robin,” she gasped against Robin’s ear, and Robin smiled widely, her movements not faltering.

“I love you, Alice.”

Alice’s legs were shaking, her chest heaving and Robin knew she was close, so she stopped, pulling a groan from Alice.

“Robin!”

“You told me you wanted me to use my vulgar mouth,” Robin crooked an eyebrow at Alice before licking and kissing her way down Alice’s body, flicking the girls clit with her tongue.

“Oh, you are in so much trouble what you’re done.” Alice huffed, her fingers threading through Robin’s hair, a wave of pleasure washing over her when Robin laughed against her.

She was about to demand to know what Robin was laughing at when she began licking boldly at her clit, causing Alice’s head to fall back against the pillow and her fingers tighten in her hair.

“Robin,” she breathed, her back arching, her hand that wasn’t in Robin’s hair clutching at the bedsheets.

Her thighs clenched around Robin’s head as the orgasm ripped through her, her hand tighten to the point that she was sure she was hurting Robin but she couldn’t bring herself to care.

Robin’s licks slowed until they stopped all together, the girl lifting her head with a smug smile one her lips.

“Oh, smugness doesn’t suit you, Nobin.” Alice grumbled breathlessly.

“An orgasm certainly suits you,” Robin shot back, wiping her mouth on her bicep before crawling up the length of Alice’s body to kiss her. “I got rabbit for dinner.”

“I am starving,” Alice groaned.

“I will go start dinner,” Robin planting one last kiss on her lips before bouncing out fo bed. “Come out whenever you’re ready.”

“Hey,” Alice called just before she left the room, prompting Robin to turn to look at her. “I love you. With all of my heart and all of the chemicals in my brain.”

Robin laughed, “I love you, Alice of Wonderland, and other places.”

Alice rolled her eyes, turning onto her front and tucking her arms under her head. “Go make dinner.”

“As you wish, m’lady.” Robin bowed playfully before disappearing to make dinner.


End file.
